narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Into a Horrid World: Isana's Capture
Sadow looked miserable as he clutched his hurt jaw. His sister and mother guiding him and carrying an unconscious Isana into his "village", where severe punishment and the death of his new friend awaited like a hanging pendulum over his head. Choso announced "Gracious and noble Lord Maikun, we bring you not only your youngest son but an offering of obedience!" Maikun, proud leader of the Yatsumaru clan, sat on his bone-made throne and stared down at his subjects "A girl...? And she is asleep in my presence." Furi smirked "Allow me. WAKEUP COW!" She slammed Isana against a wall to wake her up. Sadow clenched his fists angrily at this. Isana moaned in pain as she dropped to the floor. She parted her eyes open and lifted herself to her knees. She kept her head down and glanced across the room taking in her surroundings groggily. She felt that the back of her head was bleeding. Licking the blood off the floor, Furi mused "Your a bit bland, girl. Have you been getting enough carbs in your diet? Perhaps some... lake trout? Mackarel?" Maikun announced sternly "Enough. How did you happen upon this meal?" Choso answered obediently "She was with Sadow, milord." Maikun eyed Sadow as if he were the black sheep in their flock "What? Do you have a better explanation, little one?" Sadow gritted his teeth at his father's disrespect. Kruger leaned against a wall and smirked down at his younger sibling "Perhaps I need to beat the answer out of him, sir." Maikun held up a hand "That will not be necessary." Sadow answered shakily, knowing his father's wrath all too well "I failed to defeat her in combat before so... I just wanted to finish what I started, sir. I meant no ill-intent by my actions and will take any punishment you see fit." Isana felt bad for Sadow but figured that any punishment he would receive wouldn't end in his death unlike her. She kept quiet and low as she listened intently and stayed watchful of her surroundings. Maikun, unexpectedly, smiled at this "Very good, Sadow. Until now I thought you were hopeless but I can see now that you have hate in your eyes after all. Very well, I will not steal you your pride so finish the girl and devour her heart before your family." Sadow knew this would happen and quickly thought of a solution "Perhaps we can find other uses for her." Maikun's smile fades into a frown of displeasure and Choso gives a warning glare at Sadow. Sadow smiles deviantly at his brethren and announces his 'idea' "My clan, we have long been detached from the world we sleep in. Perhaps now is the chance for a little studying. To learn what others are like. Let us, for at least a week, take watch of and interrogate this girl. I will even personally take charge of the operation. She could even reveal secret passages into other clans." Maikun scratched his chin in contemplation and announced "Very well. She will be yours for one week and one week only. When that week is up, you must devour her. I will also want daily reports on the knowledge she reveals. Dismissed." Isana didn't react and remained collected as Sadow lead her away. Choso turned to Maikun as the others left "Why did you go against the laws you set when this clan was forged? That isn't like you." Maikun was staring off distantly and muttered "Sadow has a point. We will need tactical information. Other information she gives can be discarded as useless." Sadow's room Sadow brushes a tattered curtain for a door by and plops onto his cushiony bed "How's your head? The bandage doing it's job?" "Yah, it's fine," she said coolly as she gazed away blankly. He blushed in embarrassment and exclaimed "My apologies! I should let the lady lay on the bed, especially since she's injured!" He gets up and ushers Isana onto his bed then sits on a mat on the floor. She glanced over at him then away. "No thanks," she replied. Sadow tilted his head curiously and inquired "Why not?" "No offense but I don't exactly feel in the mood for pleasantries while I'm in the middle of a horde that could kill me at any moment." she replies Sadow bows to her formally "I will ensure your safety even if it means losing my life." The moment he got back up Isana slapped him across the face. "Jerk," she hissed at him, "you don't get to act like some chivalrous hero! You're the reason I could die. It's because of your selfish, juvenile actions I could be eaten alive ... and for what! All just so you could play the good guy. You may have thought you were being kind but in reality you just did for yourself without even considering the possible dangers you could be putting the both of us in. Spouting idiotic, unsless idioms like that is not going to change anything." She walked to the other side of the room fuming and then stormed back over, standing right in front of Sadow said in a low voice, "You know what type of person I hate the most, those who readily say they'll throw their lives away under the guise of bravery. If you say you'll die you will and a death like that is not brave it's just plain stupid. Real bravery comes from confidence in yourself and if you want to protect others then you need to learn to protect yourself first after all once your dead you can't protect anyone anymore. So I better not hear you say anything stupid like that ever again or else you'll lose your life to me!" Sadow rubbed his stinging cheek and nodded with slight fear. Brushing past the curtains, Furi chimed "This girl giving you trouble, Interrogator?" Isana immediately looked down and changed her body language from that of dominance to submissive so as to keep the pretense up. Sadow stared scornfully at her and demanded "Leave now, Furi." She sat on his bed and crossed her legs with a sideways smirk "So harsh to your little sister..." she stared down at Isana with disgust "...and future wife." Sadow narrowed his gaze and thought to himself "So that's what she's here for..." She stood and said "Alright, I'll leave you two alone but beware girl, Sadow is mine and mine alone, so here's a bit of advice... Do not steal from things that eat you." With that she strode out of the room with a satisfied grin. Isana eyed her as she walked out and as soon as she left she said under her breath, "Paranoid brat." Sadow scratched the back of his head in annoyance "Man I hate her..." "So what do you intend to do with me now?" Isana inquired. Sadow replied "All I need is a couple of things from your life to tell father each day but most of our time will be spent making up a plan to get you out of here." Isana scoffed and raised her eyebrow at Sadow, "I believe it won't be quite as simple as that. First, we'll have to actually convince them that you're "interrogating" me; If they don't hear my screams then I think it would be hard for them to believe that you forced the information out of me. Second, I really have no useful information to give you and although you said you just wanted to learn how the outside world operates I doubt that such simple trivia will keep them contented for long." Isana of course knew this to be a lie. In her first encounter with Sadow he demonstrated he had no knowledge of the Biju and since she didn't bring it up, neither did his mother. Despite this, Isana knew that she couldn't hand over such valuable information no matter what happened and she didn't want to create a liability by telling Sadow. Even though she liked Sadow and felt free to talk candidly with him, Isana could not completly trust him just yet. She had to consider all possiblities including this being some elaborate ploy set up by the Yatsumarus, that Sadow was in on, to get her to reveal herself to him. Sadow scratches his chin contemplatingly "Well we need to give them something!" "You tell me, what do you guys want to know?" Sadow blurts out immediately after she has finished her sentence with his face moved up close to hers dramatically, showing his excitement for knowledge "Anything!" "Hmm, some interrogator you are ..." Sadow frowned and pinched her arm "Now talk, prisoner." He smiled slyly. Isana sighed, "I can't answer you if you don't ask me anything!" Sadow asked simply "What would you say is the best thing about where you come from?" Isana considered this for a moment and then spoke, "The flowers. My mum told me that our land was once covered in snow all of the time. Although the snow was very pretty it created a depressing atmosphere. We are very fortunate to be able to once again see the bright colours of spring. My mum is always so happy when she sees them, so that's my favourite part of our land too." Sadow smiles at the thought of her land's luxious greenery and asks "What are they like? The flowers, I mean." Isana glares at Sadow, "I highly doubt that that would be the kind of information your father is looking for and I already told you that I don't like making small talk while my life is in danger." Sadow sighs and says "Then let us talk about more important stuff: Escape." Isana rolled her eyes, "If you are fine with telling your father that you learned that I like flower then I guess that's fine with me. So you have anything in mind? You're the one who knows this place and these people." Sadow smirks confidently "No one keeps guard at night unless they volunteer to, but they rarely do unless they can't sleep. If I see that no one is out and about I can open a small hatch under the gate and let you crawl through it quietly, getting out unnoticed." "... Seriously? Is it really that simple to escape the lair of a demonic clan?" Isana was very sceptical. Sadow gave a hurt expression by this "We're not demons. We're just... different." "I said demonic not demon. Demonic can just mean being similar to demons. Of course I wouldn't think you were actually demons ... you don't even come close." The tone of her voice indicated Isana was becoming increasingly irritable and annoyed with Sadow. Sadow stared at the ground apologetically "I'm sorry... I didn't want you to come here. I didn't want any of this to happen. I was trying to help and I made things even worse..." Isana took a breath and began to talk comfortingly to him, "I know you didn't mean to and you're not making things worse. If you weren't here I would most certainly be dead by now." Isana smiled at Sadow. In her head however she thought to herself, I'll just have to suck up my own feelings for now. I can't have him feeling bad about himself right now. I just wish he weren't so ... imature. Sadow looked at her seriously "If there's anything you need I'm here. And I promise when this is over I'll repay you any way I can." "Right, thank you Sadow," Isana smiled with a determend glint in her eye.